1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a transistor, a semiconductor device, and a manufacturing method thereof.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, an electro-optical device, a power storage device, a memory device, a semiconductor circuit, an imaging device, an electronic device, and the like may include a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a transistor including an oxide semiconductor has attracted attention. An oxide semiconductor can be formed by a sputtering method or the like, and thus can be used for a semiconductor of a transistor in a large display device. In addition, a transistor including an oxide semiconductor is advantageous in reducing capital investment because part of production equipment for a transistor including amorphous silicon can be retrofitted and utilized.
It is known that a transistor including an oxide semiconductor has an extremely low leakage current in an off state. For example, a low-power-consumption CPU and the like utilizing the characteristics that a leakage current of the transistor including an oxide semiconductor is extremely low is disclosed (see Patent Document 1).